Stetson's Together
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: Matthew and Jenny have been pulled into an undercover assignment abroad. It is Scarecrow and Mrs. King so please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Stetson's Together

"Matthew, Jenny, I need you to come sown to I.F.F. I have an assignment for you." Aunt Francine was on the phone and both of them had picked up on the line from different phones.

Matthew groaned. _How did I get pulled into this world that I've been trying to stay out of? _He thought back to about four weeks ago when his sister had been shot.

"Does Mom and Dad know about this." Matthew asked.

"No, but they will know soon enough." Francine Desmond Stone said into the phone knowing the next question. 

"Aunt Francine, does Phillip know about this?" Her niece asked starting to make sure that her hair was presentable. She had just gotten out of the shower and hadn't had time to comb it.

"He's finding out about as we speak and if you don't get here he will not be very happy. We don't want him blowing his top at us.

Phillip was just as protective of his younger brother and sister as their father and mother were. Francine didn't like to mess with this family and upset any of them and she had too much respect for Scarecrow and Glinda. Good thing Phillip didn't get named Toto or something like that and that wouldn't be likely to happen because The Wizard would have blown his top. 

Lost in her thoughts she had forgotten that she was on the phone until she heard Matthew say to his sister, "Hey, Sis, you can work on your hair on the way to the Agency. No hairspray." Her brother added as a second thought.

"Fine." She said to him before she said to her aunt, "We'll see you in fifteen." She hung up the phone and got ready to face Phillip and the Oz team. 

"Francine why are my brother and sister being called into the agency for an assignment. Don't you know what my parents are going to say and how they will react." Phillip met her in the hall on the way to the bullpen. The look on his face was making the workers stop and watch. He noticed and turned around and glared at them. They all rushed about their business as if they hadn't stopped.

"It wasn't necessarily my idea as I had no one else for this assignment that would actually work. They are young enough to do this job and they have the skills for it as well." Francine defended why she had to use them.

In the lobby of the Georgetown Foyer sat a middle aged woman at a desk waiting for anyone to walk in the door and defect them to another area of Washington that wasn't anywhere near the Agency.

Matthew looked the brown haired peppered with little bits of gray and smiled his best Stetson smile he could. As always it didn't work. "Password." Matthew was always amazed how the Stetson charm never worked on her. 

"Matthew. You know you're just like you're father. Always thought that he could get by giving handsome debonair smile and get away with anything that you want." Francine walked into the foyer seeing the two Stetson children.

"Aunt Francine. why are we being called to an assignment? I don't like having AGENT Travis call us in on assignment let alone the Agency." Matthew not only looked irritated but sounded very irate at being called in.

"Matthew will you settle down. It's probably just a milk run. Relax." His sister had placed her hand on his arm to pull him back from anything. Francine looked into his brown eyes and had to shake her head. He still fought everything that he was to keep from becoming like his father and it wasn't working. She had watched him grow up and have his line of girls around the corner all ending with an i or a y and had seen the look in his eyes when his sister was hurt. He had Amanda's eyes and her brunette hair but his father's gently squared facial structure. You could read volumes and he could hide his feelings as well when was required.

"Your brother's waiting in the Q bureau for us." They knew about the famous Q bureau where there parents had worked and solved more cases than any partnered team had ever done. No team had been able to meet those standards and wished that they could.

Phillip looked like his father with his medium dark brown hair and brown eyes. He reminded Amanda of his father's every mannerism in the fact that he was adventurous and stubborn and willing to do what it took to get what it was that he wanted. He hadn't married until late in his life because of this. He hadn't wanted to cause any woman the heart ache that his father had caused his mother and his mother hurt for him because of the sadness that would remain in his eyes 'til he met his wife. He then he went through a lot of things that Lee had gone through and luckily he had Lee's advice to aid him in his adventures.

When they arrived in the very messy Q bureau Jenny had to smile. Her mother would have never allowed her office to look like this and would have never let another person leave it as that. 

"Jenny, please don't worry how the room looks. You need to listen to me." Phillip told his sister.

"I'm listening what is it you need." She answered getting irritated at him.

"I need you to go to Oxford University. You two will be exchange students over there." Francine was telling them.

"Wait a minute, Aunt Francine. You want us to go to college abroad for what reason?" Matthew asked starting to get a little interested.

"I have classes started in a month and half. How can I get back her e to take my classes if I'm at Oxford taking classes." She said or asked more to Phillip than she did Francine.

Phillip looked to Francine imploring her to answer. He knew that his sister had a temper sometimes. "After you have the finished you're assignment you will be allowed to finish your year there." Francine answered.

"Since when do you not ask if I want to do something like this?" By now Matthew was by his sister's side trying to calm her down. 

"Hey, it's okay. They probably will have people keeping an eye on you while you're they're and you get to study in another country. It's something that you have always wanted to do." He managed to calm her down just a little.

"You will be in constant contact with I.T.A. (International Travel Agency). They will make sure that everyone is alright. They will also have men keeping an eye on you in the school." Aunt Francine told them handing them they're new identities. 

"How will my college retrieve my credits I earn while I'm over there if it's going to be under an alias?" She knew that they would probably have a way to do it but she could never figure out how they did such things.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it when the time comes." Phillip informed his sister when his parents walked into the Q bureau.

"What's going on here?" Amanda asked her oldest son when she heard Jamie walk in and say hi to her.

"We've been given an assignment abroad, Mom." Jenny answered and would see that Phillip was worried what kind of reaction would come forth.

"Abroad?" Questioned Lee as he looked at his daughter's now calm face as if this kind of thing was normal for her.

"Yeah, Phillip told me about 20 minutes ago to come up here as soon as I got a chance." Phillip gave him a look that said don't say it. "Can it, Worm Brain." 

Without thinking Amanda and Lee said simultaneously, "Jamie, don't call your brother Worm Brain."

Jamie only shook his head. "Anyways I'm supposed to give them there physicals and they are supposed to leave tomorrow night." 

"Tomorrow night?! How can iI possibly pack everything that I will need in that time. I need to pack............" 

Francine looked at Amanda."I thought you were bad Amanda. She might look a lot like Lee but she rambles more than you ever did." Lee looked at his daughter and grinned. The 'Black belt confuser' had passed on her traits to her daughter just as much as he had. Only she had inherited his good looks. Not that Amanda wasn't beautiful. they're son had inherited Amanda's looks and his brazen head.

"Alright but I want steady check ins from you two or we'll be flying over saving you." Lee said to his children.

"No you won't Lee. I'll be sending Officer Ayala Young over in just a few days and Officer Travis won't be able to do anything about it. I can tell you he's not very happy about us sending Jenny but he'll be even less happy that we're sending Officer Young. According to his reports they are his best team that he's ever had." Francine told the infamous Scarecrow. He could be pretty hot headed at times especially when it came down to his family.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I just like to play with their lives or in this case their children's and their lives. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

"Aunt Francine, I think that your not going to get a closer answer to a yes." Matthew looked at the blond haired lady before him. He seemed resigned to the fact that he was going to be doing this for the rest of his life and it wasn't as if he was any good at what they were doing. He was also pretty good and had finally stopped fighting what was inedible to what was happening.

"Dad, before we go I need to say good bye to my girlfriend." Matthew had turned and looked at Lee. He took the keys to his convertible and left the Q bureau. "Tell Missie that I said hi." Jenny called after him.

"It's not Missie. It's Nissie which stands for Nissandra." He retorted back.

That made the whole room laughed at that thinking about when Scarecrow was dating every girl in the steno pool. Particularly if the name ended with an I. 

"Dad how did you keep up with all those girls you used to date before you hadn't met Mom?" Jenny shook her head with astonishment.

"My little black books." He was well aware of the look that his wife by his side was giving him.

Jenny only shook her head. "I'm going home to pack. Phillip and Aunt Francine you will owe me big time for doing this to me." She left the room. She then popped her head back in, "Can I borrow an agency car. Matthew brought me here when you called on us on such short notice. By the way what are our names going to be?" She asked thinking of the question after her brother left. "How are we going to be known? Will we be brother and sister or pretend that we met over there." She asked all at once.

Francine smiled and said well you can't be boyfriend and girlfriend you two look too much alike."

"Boyfriend ad Girlfriend... Sweethearts! Gross Aunt Francine. I think that I will wait until you have the folders made up. Bye." Jenny disappeared and was still thinking about what Aunt Francine had said.

__

I don't know how you came up with that idea Aunt Francine but that's absolutely gross. I hope not all of her ideas come out that lame. As much as I hate to admit to though I'm excited about doing this. I also know that I will have plenty of protection and will have my brother there also. I don't what the thinks of having to go through college again seeing that he just graduated last year.

Matthew had just left his girlfriend who had gotten just a little upset because he and his sister had to go on assignment across seas and couldn't come along. in fact she had thought that he was going purely for pleasure. _I can't have her know that I'm going to Europe on assignment. It's bad enough I've had to do cancel the last two dates with her because my family was needed be Officer Travis to solve a difficult case. How did I get pulled into this world. I will never know. All I know is that my sister was shot and Phillip knew that I was going to try to go after them. therefore he insisted that I go into the agency and take lessons on shooting a gun and get fitted for a bulletproof vest from what I understand the top of the line. Now I only must wear it when I leave the house for assignment for the agency and for Officer Travis._

Matthew pulled up in front of their home and locjked his car up. He always made sure that his car was locked at all times. He was very touchy about anyone messing with his convertible.

"Jenny, is that you home?" He called out. He had seen the nondescript agency car in front of the house.

"Yeah, I'm home." She called out. "I did start to make us some cookies for the trip over there. It is only a 9 hour flight over and I don't want to be starving when we get there." He had to smile. _She might be annoying but she really knows how to put the coals over the fire. Maybe she will be good for something over there._

"You know I think you better get your stuff packed." She suggested looking at him knowing that he didn't have anything packed. "Oh by the way, how's Missie?" She asked mischieviously knowing that he hadn't ever liked it when she got the name of one of his girlfriend's names wrong.

"Nissie." He responded and started up the stairs. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Nissie. I'll see you in a few minutes." She called up to him. She knew that he couldn't resist having some fresh hot cookies that you could barely touch but melted in your mouth. 

_I'm done with my baking I guess I better finish my packing. I think I'll finish washing the dishes. _She heard the front door open and realized that her parents were probably home. 

"Amanda!!" She heard the voice call.

"She's not here Grandma." She called out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I smelled cookies and I thought Amanda was home." she came into the kitchen. 

"It's alright." She said silencing her Grandma with a signal. "One, two, three." She counted quietly. 

Just as she said three she heard the footsteps come running down the steps. "Jenny! Are those cookies finished. They certainly smell as they are." he stopped on mid step when he saw who else was in the kitchen with her.

He looked at Jenny a little surprised. He saw her face and knew that he better not say anything that he was really thinking at the moment because he would get into a lot of troule and not from his Mom.

"Matthew, can I talk to you in the living room, please?" She guided him away from the kitchen and into the living room.

"How are we going to get anything past her?" He hissed.

She pulled him outside toward his car so that htey would be out of hearing distance. "We won't. Do you remember when she lived here before she married Captaim Kurt we couldn't get past her? Do you also remember that Dad couldn't get past her? Dad was a spy in the field and he still tries to sneak up on Mom sometimes but it doesn't work anymore." she questioned him trying to calm him down.

"That's why I don't like when she comes to see us and she doesn't call. She just comes home to see us." Matthew answered back.

"Exactly. She does love us and you won't have to see her for the next year. So be nice to her." Jenny reminded her brother. "I think we need to get in there before she eats all those fresh homemade cookies that I just baked for our trip." She led the way into the house.

"Anything _important_?" Dotty asked her Grandchildren when they walked back into the house.

"Yeah, we're just discussing a trip that we're about to take." Jenny told her Grandma careful to not lie to her.

"Where you going?" The question came as they heard the front door open.

"Mom, we're in here," Jenny called toi her mother grateful that she had come in.

"Mother! How are you doing and where's Captain Kurt?" Amanda asked surprised. Lee followed suit.

"Well I came by to see my family. I was making a drop. Where are the kids going?" Dotty asked looking at her grown grandchildren.

"We are going to visit some relatives on Dad's side of the family." Jenny came up with a plausible answer.

"Aren't they in........" Dotty began to ask.

Everyone shook their head in acknowledgement aware of what she was about to say. For once in her life Dotty didn't have anything to say for just a moment. 

"Mother, they are just going abroad. You know that i have done it many a time." Amanda reminded her.

"You were going on agency business and I know that there were other times when you were going out of town that you went once in a while." Dotty answered trying to sound relieved. _Why do I think that these two kids of theirs is going on agency business as well? Why is it that my family seems to be all getting involved with the agency?_

She broke out of her thoughts for just a moment to say to all the expectant faces, "I'll go upstairs and rest for a while." 

"Mom, what's wrong with Grandma? She never goes upstairs to rest for a while." Jenny asked worried.

"Jenny's right, Mom, can you see what's wrong while we finish our packing." Matthew asked looking at her. 

She was already going to do that and her children didn't have to ask her to do that. She also knew that they had to finish all of their packing because they were going to Europe possibly for an indefinite time. She definitely felt better knowing that Officer Young Jenny's partner was going to be there in a few days.

****************************************

The next day they were waiting for their plane to arrive after there passports had been looked at. They were going under the names of Jenny Stone and Matthew Stone. Jonathan Francine's husband thought that it was very strange irony because they had never been able to have children and was willing to allow for such a thing. They weren't put down as the parents but it was still an honor to have the Stetson children use those names for the time being.

"Now be prepared when you get there go straight to International Travel Agency and check in there." Amanda was giving her children the instructions once more.

"Mom we know all of this." Jenny whispered to her mother as she embraced her mother for what would be the last time in a long time. 

Just then their flight was called and they were rushing to their plane hoping to catch it on time.

****

I know that this story is a little different but I would appreciate that when you read this story that you r& r. I would like to thank Rocky Mountain High once again for the review that you sent in. It was greatly appreciated. When you finish you must send also an honest review on what you really thought. Thank you Avelyn Lauren.


	3. Chapter 3

I know that this story is a little different but I really do want an honest opinion. This is only my third fanfic and I always enjoy reading a good honest review. Keep reading and enjoy. Don't forget to Read and Review. Disclaimer: I don't own them and I wish I did because they sure are fun to write. Especially when you're writing their children. I know that some people like to write them having up to six children but when these two got married they were getting too old to have children. (No offense to the older mother's that had children when Amanda was about 38.)? I know that when the series started Amanda was supposed to be about 33 and Scarecrow was about 37. That means when they got married Amanda would have 37 and Lee about 41. I just stuck with them having the two children that have already been mentioned in other stories. Enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"You ready to do this?" Matthew asked his sister as they went along the roads. This is worse than trying to drive in Washington. They just drive on the wrong side of the road.  
"No, not quite." She answered twisting her fingers around the end of her black sleeveless top.  
Since Matthew was driving 'on the wrong side of the road' all he could do was say something that would make her relax just a little. "Hey, Sis, you know that you're going to do great. You always have been good at doing such things. If you hadn't been shot it would have taken me a lot more time to be pulled into this mess of life that our parents lived for so long." He reminded her of all the reasons that he had been trying to stay out of this life in one sentence.  
It didn't help any. "I'm sorry." She hung her head in shame. I didn't mean to get shot. I didn't mean to pull you into this world." His hand reached over and comforted hers for a minute before the light changed back to green.  
At the next light they pulled into ITA and got out of their car. Jenny had to grin when she walked in. "Matthew it's almost like we are at home. We have a Mrs. Marston sitting at this desk. I.F.F. no longer had Mrs. Marston but had found Linda Michaels to take their place but their parents continued to think of the stern lady that would sit there waiting for everybody to come in and screen them. They had always joked that if they had given Mrs. Marston a code name it would have been Eagle Eyes.  
"Names." The woman that sat before them at the desk asked them.  
"Matthew and Jenny Stetson. The code word is supercalafragilisticexpialadocious." Jenny smiled at her brother.  
"Somebody has been watching too much of Mary Poppins." Matthew rolled his eyes at his little sister as she pronounced each syllable. How can she even say that word. I was never even able to say it as a young boy and my sister could say it right after the first time that she had seen the movie.  
They were given their guest passes and directed to the elevator. "Okay, what do we say to them. They....." The elevator door opened as she began to say the next thing they knew they were ushered into an office that held pictures of them. Some of the pictures were of the head boss of and his father.  
"Jenny, Matthew," They were greeted in the traditional English fashion a kiss on each cheek. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard some wonderful things about the two Stetson children. I've heard that you two have begun working undercover over seas and doing a wonderful job at that."  
Jenny looked on the desk to see the names James Brand Potter. "Hello, Mr. Potter, nice to meet you as well. My parents spoke of you a couple of times and I always wanted to meet the man that my mother taught too not be ashamed of his name." Jenny smiled at him kind of tired.  
"We're getting ready to go into debriefing now. Why don't you join us?" He offered politely as he offered Jenny his elbow.  
"Yeah I would appreciate that very much." She took the offered arm and was followed by her big brother. "When do we get to go to our apartment?" She asked thinking about the suitcases they had left in the corner. they had been instructed to leave them.  
When they walked in they were led to their seats almost as if they were expected. "Now let's begin." Mr. Potter began by introducing Jenny and Matthew. "We have some guest. Their names are Jenny and Matthew Stetson and they are here on interagency cooperation." Each of the agents that were in the room nodded their head toward the two young people that had joined them in the room just a few minutes ago.  
"Agent Morris will you pass down the folders please." Mr. Potter asked as he handed the man that sat at the front of the table. Jenny could see that he liked jewelry because he had rings all on his fingers.  
"Okay, now, that everyone has their folders let's get started. He nodded to a brown haired lady and she got up and turned out the lights. As the lights went off a projector came on and they were viewing slides. "This is Andrew McLaughlin. He is the right hand man to Micalotty Minestrone and we don't have a picture of him because he seems to be afraid to come out in the public. When he comes out he usually is disguised and nobody would know him. You each have in your folders your assignments having to do with this case. " Mr. Potter was saying something else.  
Jenny took a careful look at the young man. His tall figure made him a little distinguished and his dark hair was set off by his black eyes. They weren't the eyes of a young man that had seen too much. They were the eyes of someone that if not now was kind and gentle and wouldn't hurt a soul.  
"We have heard rumors that they are going try to take down all of the communication lines worldwide." Mr. Potter was saying as he went along.  
Jenny raised her hand. "Mr. Potter, I know what you said about the first guy but where did they find him and whom is he related to? Do you know why he got involved with this terrorist like group? How is he going to college if the entire international agency community knows who he is and what he looks like?" Agent Potter looked just a little surprised at her inquiries and then noticed that she had her folder open and had been reading it.  
"Andrew McLaughlin is the son of we don't know whom and as to why he was pulled into such a thing we have an idea that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Mr. Potter told her. "He's going to college and probably nobody has enough proof on him to arrest him and he knows it." He smiled at her and continued onto the next slide. The meeting went on and eventually ended with them being told to memorize these faces and to be wary of these people.  
After the meeting was over Jenny still sat there studying the files that they had been given. "Jenny," Matthew came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on I think that it is time that you went to our new apartment and got some sleep."  
"I'm not tired anymore." She spoke the truth to her brother. She was now wide-awake.  
"Well I am ready to get settled in to our new apartment and we promised Mom and Dad that we would call them when we got here." Matthew reminded her.  
"Okay," she said agreeing with what he was saying and putting the file in her purse. "Now let's go to get something to eat before we arrive at the apartment."  
"Yeah, let's do that." Matthew agreed willing himself to slow down. He also wanted to e-mail his girlfriend if she even would consider reading it. She was awful angry last time that he talked to her.  
"Hey, are you thinking about Nissandra?" Jenny was looking at him.  
"Yeah, I am." He nodded his head sadly.  
"Hey, I wouldn't worry about it. Remember what Mom taught us? She taught us that if it was meant to last then it would. Just remember that." Jenny comforted Matthew patting his arm.  
"Matthew look in your mirror and tell me if you see what I see?" Jenny asked calmly and nonchalantly.  
  
Okay guys I know that this is a little lame but it is very essential to the rest of the story. Let me know what you honestly think. You must r & r. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I sure wish I did because they are so much fun to write. Take care to read carefully and let me know when you get through reading because you must R/R. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The phone rang waking them both up. Matthew got to the phone first as they had gotten out of bed at the same time. Jenny stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the kitchen to get their breakfast ready.  
"Jenny, we're supposed to meet Officer Young at the airport today. What are you making and why did you stick your tongue out at me?" Mathew questioned as he watched her prepare the batter.  
"I'm making pancakes and you didn't let me answer the phone." She turned her haughtily toward him and just as quickly turned around to take care of the pancakes.  
Matthew snuck up behind her and started tickling her. Jenny started shrieking with laughter trying to tell her brother to stop. He finally stopped when he smelled the pancake almost finished. Out of breath she went back to her pancakes. Matthew tool his cue and started setting the table.  
  
In the States Officer Travis was on the phone with Francine Stone and he was not very happy because he had just found out that Officer Young was being sent abroad to help the Stetson's case.  
Francine was sitting at her desk and silently listening as he ranted and raved. "Thank you for your concern but I need him over there."  
"You have to have him working with the Stetson's." Officer Travis wasn't calming down any.  
"Yes, he and Jenny work very well together. He's their back up. Francine was looking at her watch trying to figure out how long he had been doing this.  
"You have three of my best people over there and our case load is full as it is. I want him back.!" He yelled over the line. So much so that Francine had to pull the phone away from her ear.  
"You know I can very easily have you fired and while you've been ranting and raving he's been up in the air for an hour." Francine hung up the phone on him.  
"One of these days." She said to herself out loud.  
"One of these days what?" A male voice asked as he walked in.  
"Hi, honey, what are you doing here?" Francine countered irritated.  
"Better than you obviously. Are you ready to eat?" Jonathan Stone cane and kissed his wife.  
"Yeah, let's go eat." Francine grabbed her coat and locked her office.  
  
"Hey, Sis, that was some good pancakes that you made. They didn't taste like Mom's though." She glanced at her brother who held a mischeivious gleam in his eyes.  
"You're so lucky that I am driving." She scowled ever so slightly at him and looked back to the road.  
Yeah, I am. "You know that Aunt Francine is going to try to make us agents." Matthew was playing with his seatbelt a little.  
"You don't think that we already aren't. There's someone that's been following us for the last four miles. Where's the map at? I don't know this area." Jenny glanced out the window.  
Matthew looked around in the glove compartment not finding anything. "I can't find anything."  
"Shoot. I guess I'll just have to wing it." Jenny making a turn onto the other lane.  
"Oh, boy," Matthew muttered under his breath.  
"Hey, I heard that. It's not my fault that you don't have map in the glove department." Jenny reprimanded turning into another lane. "I hope that this is the right way to the airport."  
They wove in and out for the next thirty minutes before the aforemented place did show up. "We lost them about thirty minutes ago. I think that it's time you practice Escape and Evade. I know that they will be able to do something about that little problem later. Right now let's get a map and to Ayala."  
Jenny didn't see Matthew raise his eyebrow at her when she turned her back and began to walk toward the inside of the airport.  
They waited by the terminal for him and Matthew kept looking at his watch. "Oh go eat." Jenny dismissed him. "Just meet us back here in thirty minutes."  
"Where's the backup plan?"  
"Matthew we're in an airport. An international one. They have guards all over the place. I'll he perfectly safe and even if they didn't then I would be able to take care of myself." Jenny dismissed him with a firmer voice.  
"If you're sure." Matthew disappeared with a skip of a heartbeat.  
"Now all I have to do is wait." She was excited about being able to see her friend again.  
"All I have to do is wait for him and we can talk for a few minutes." She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and went into defensive mode. Which only got the owner of the hand in trouble?  
"Ouch, Jenny, why do you have to get so defensive when somebody comes up behind you." On the floor looking up at her was Officer Ayala Young.  
Jenny could feel herself starting to blush. "It's alright everybody." Jenny was shooing the people away as the security officers starting to push their way through.  
"Is there a problem here?" The stocky one was asking. They looked from the blushing girl to the guy that she was helping up.  
"No sir, I just have quick reflexes." Jenny was now losing some of the red in her face.  
Ayala was rubbing his head. "It's my fault. I know better than to do that to her."  
"I thought that the European women were really bad at defending themselves." One of the officers commented jokingly.  
"Well most of them don't have her reflexes." Officer Young responded only with a residing headache now.  
"Thank you sir. I think that I'm going to buy him some water for some aspirin.  
"Where is your brother?" Officer Young was asking the young woman as he looked at her.  
"My brother was hungry for some reason. I don't know why though we just got through eating just a little while ago. How was your flight?" She was guiding him to the drink stand and bought him some water and handed him some aspirin. "I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault I know better than to do that to you." He answered popping the aspirin in his mouth and drinking the fresh water. "i hear that I get to go to college abroad. That should be an interesting experience."  
"Let's sit down and wait for my brother." She was going to one of the seats that were available in waiting area that the plane had landed.  
  
On the way to the travel agency Officer Young went over his cover with them. "I'm to be called Ayala Sonanda, a computer whiz and supposed to infiltrate this group. Jenny I know that you're required to show an interest in this Andrew McLaughlin but can you flirt?" Ayala joked.  
She reached back and swatted in his direction which he managed to dodge. "You know for having worked with her for almost six months it's awful strange that you've never seen her flirt. She can get any guy that she wants if she would flirt with them. She doesn't very often though. I've seen her do it though."  
"Yeah, I was just teasing her." Officer Young grinned. It's going to be interesting to see her flirt. I've never met a woman that couldn't flirt.  
Jenny wasn't listening to the conversation anymore she was just resting her eyes. I've never had to flirt before on my job but I hope that I do a good job because our jobs and our lives may depend on it.  
The next thing that Jenny knew she was she was being shaken awake. "Jenny we're at I.T.A." Matthew whispered in her ear.  
"Okay she mumbled under her breath.  
They made their way to the foyer and gave the code word and received their badges.  
So this is the person that is helping to bring the Stetson name back into the world of the undercover espionage. Welcome to the world of undercover agents." Mr. Brand shook Officer Young's hand. After that he went through pretty much the same thing that Jenny and Matthew had already been.  
"Here's the keys to your car. Just remember to drive on the other side of the road. Here's the address of your apartment it's not too far from where the Stetson's are staying." Mr. Brand handed the keys to the newly named Ayala Sonanda.  
Ayala was glad to be driving to his own apartment. "We'll meet you in the tomorrow at school. They are supposed to be giving tours of the college but I think that we'll have to watch the staff and see what they are not telling anyone because I get the feeling...." Matthew didn't even have to finish what he was saying when he saw the other two nod their heads in agreement.  
  
In the morning they were met with haughty eyes from the natives. The way Jenny and Matthew dressed you could tell that they were Americans. Of course they were playing the part of Americans studying abroad. they would slowly begin to blend in.  
Ayala came up and was met with the same haughty glances. He was dressed as he would in his culture because he had yet had time to integrate himself into this new English world. Not that he could anyways because of his light golden brown skin tone. Jennifer was keeping a close eye on things that were going around her. For some reason she felt like she was being watched in the middle of this college crowd. "Matthew, do you feel like we're being watched?" She whispered so as not to be heard.  
"You're paranoid, Sis. Will you relax just a little bit?" He ordered her. "Look even your Ayala is relaxed. She looked at her left to see that her brother giving a young woman the eyes. Of course the woman was looking at him off and on.  
"This isn't right. I don't like her Matthew." She whispered where only he could hear.  
"It'll be alright, Sis." He went to talk to the young woman.  
"Oh, Matthew. I wonder of Dad ever had trouble keeping his mind on his work before he met Mom." She whispered not really knowing what to do. Until that is she saw Andrew McLaughlin. "Minestrone Micolatty."  
"Do you see what I see?" Ayala asked not quite wanting to believe that Andrew was in the same crowd that they were in at the moment. 


End file.
